A Wild Ride with Dr Horton
by angelsinstead
Summary: Mike and Carrie are having problems with their marriage when Carrie becomes pregnant with twins. Mike tries to move on with his life and date Cassie, but Carrie wants him back. She turns a bit psycho, stalking him. How will things turn out for Mike and Cassie?


Author's Note- If you're a Mike and Carrie fan, you may not want to read this story. This is a collab between me and Ana and it is YEARS in the making. We have done a lot of revisions from our original work!

**_Chapter One_**

Dr. Michael Horton and his wife Carrie had been having problems with their marriage. In fact, they had been split up for nearly a year, but one wild night Carrie showed up. She and Mike attempted to work out their troubles. They ended up having an encounter in the bedroom. The sex had been incredibly hot, but it had done nothing to solve their marital woes. That single encounter however had lead to Carrie becoming pregnant with twins.

Despite the fact that Carrie was pregnant, Mike attempted to move on with his life. He started dating again. Carrie had been treating him like crap, even spending time with another guy. Mike was sure that Julio Ramirez was just someone Carrie was seeing to make him jealous, but it wasn't working. Mike wasn't jealous. As far as Mike could see, his relationship with Carrie was over. All he cared about was the twins. He was looking forward to meeting his babies, but his joy turned to terror when Carrie turned psycho and started stalking him.

Carrie wanted Mike back, especially when she discovered that the woman Mike was dating was her younger sister, Cassie. She left Mike a cryptic message on his answering machine, telling him that he better dump Cassie ASAP or she was going to abort their unborn twins. Mike was horrified, so he called Carrie. He begged her not to harm their innocent babies.

"I won't," Carrie said. "But I better not catch you with my little sister again."

"What do you care? You're bumping uglies with Julio Ramirez," Mike responded.

"Julio and I are just friends."

"Is that why I saw you with your tongue down his throat?"

"Did that make you jealous, Mike?" Carrie asked.

"No! I don't want to be with you anymore, Carrie. We are in the process of a divorce. All we have between us is the twins. You can date Julio and I can date Cassie. We can see other people."

"Cassie can't please you like I can."

"This conversation is over. Goodbye," Mike said as he hung up the phone.

Xxxooo

Mike got in contact with his mother, Dr. Laura Horton who was a psychiatrist. "Mom, I am really worried about Carrie," Mike said. "I think she's going off the deep end."

"What do you mean? What has Carrie said or done?" Laura asked in concern.

"She's threatening to abort our unborn babies if I don't get back together with her. She's stalking me. Every time I turn around, she lurking in the shadows, watching my every move. I am dating again and she can't seem to stand it... even though she's dating Julio Ramirez. Mom, I am really afraid she's going to hurt the twins."

"I hope that Carrie would never do such a thing. Maybe you need to talk with her father. Perhaps he can help," Laura suggested.

"Thanks. I hope that Roman will even speak to me. Who knows what Carrie has been telling him."

"Let me know how things are going, Mike. Your father and I love you," Laura said before she ended the call.

After talking to his mother, Mike phoned Roman Brady, the father of both Carrie and Cassie. "Hello, Mr. Brady," Mike said to his father-in-law. "I need to talk to you. It's about Carrie. You see..."

"Mike, if you don't leave my daughters alone, I am personally going to come over there and pulverize you," Roman said. "You've ruined Carrie's life. She's a mess. And my youngest daughter Cassie is now in your clutches. Yeah, I've heard ALL about it. You better keep it in your pants, boy. Carrie is pregnant with your twins...and I won't have you knocking up Cassie as well. What are you gonna do next...or shall I say WHO? Are you gonna have sex with my other daughter Sammi?"

"I am serious, Mr. Brady. Carrie called earlier and she threatened to abort our unborn babies."

"I am dead serious as well, DOCTOR Horton. Leave Cassie alone."

Before Mike could utter another word, Roman had hung up on him. Mike just stared at the phone. He had gotten nowhere. What could he do to help Carrie? Would her obsession with him only get worse? With a heavy sigh, he started getting ready for his date with Cassie. He didn't care what anybody said; he was falling in love with Cassie and he wasn't about to let her go.

Xxxooo

Cassie arrived at Mike's place that evening. Mike was ready for a romantic interlude. Perhaps tonight would finally be the one when they could consummate their relationship. Since Carrie was always watching over his shoulder when he was in public, Mike asked Cassie if she wanted to spend the evening at his place. Every date they had ever gone on together in the past had been ruined by Carrie's intrusions. He hoped that this time, he'd finally have Cassie all alone and to himself.

"Sure, I'd love to stay at your place tonight," Cassie agreed. "But what will we do?"

"I'll order some take-out and we'll play pool," Mike suggested. "I bet I can beat your pants off."

Cassie smirked. "Not if I beat yours off first," she said, flirting with him blatantly.

Mike wanted to tell Cassie about his recent troubles with Carrie and the remarks Roman had made, but he didn't want to ruin their evening. Instead, he got on the phone and ordered them a delicious Chinese dinner. "This is going to be great," Cassie said after he had ordered their meal. "I love Chinese."

"And I love what you're wearing tonight," Mike said as he looked her up and down.

Cassie was wearing a thin white top and a barely-there tight skirt that showed off her long, shapely legs. Mike could imagine those sexy legs wrapped around his hips as he thrust into her delectable body deep and hard. How he longed to make her his own, but he was growing weary of trying. Carrie had always interrupted no matter where they had gone on their dates.

"Cassie, I want tonight to be special for us," Mike said as he gazed into her gorgeous, dark eyes.

"I'm glad I am here with you, Mike," Cassie said softly before his lips lowered onto hers for a long, luscious kiss.

"You're so beautiful," Mike said as he ended the kiss and caressed her auburn hair. "I don't want anything to come between us."

"You mean my sister?"

"Yeah, my wife... whom I am divorcing just as soon as I possibly can..."

"My dad is making waves, too," Cassie revealed. "He said he's going to call my twin brother Rex in Paris. I don't know what he thinks Rex is going to do. I always do what I want... and I always have."

Mike traced Cassie's lips with one finger, unaware that someone was watching them in the distance with binoculars, peering into Mike's living room window. Carrie grumbled, seeing Mike in an intimate pose with her youngest sister. "Mike's going to pay for this!" Carrie said as she clutched her swollen, twin-filled stomach. "The cheating doctor is going to be SORRY!"

"Cassie, I am so glad you do what you want... and you don't let anyone rule your destiny," Mike said. "It won't be easy for us. Right now, it seems as though everyone is against us... and it's not just the age difference. It's Carrie, your dad, and..."

"They'll all just have to get used to it. I don't want to end what we have. In fact, I only want you more every second."

"I want you, too... so damn much," Mike groaned as he lowered Cassie onto the couch, his body pressing over hers. He was just about to kiss her again when the doorbell rang.

"Dammit, who could that be?" he grumbled.

"It's probably just the food," Cassie said as she tried to soothe Mike who had tensed at the unwelcome interruption.

"I better go answer the door."

He reluctantly left Cassie's embrace and walked toward the door. She was just getting up off the couch when Mike pulled the door open to see the delivery person with their Chinese meal.

"Thanks a bunch," Mike said as he paid for the food and gave the young man a generous tip. He closed the door behind him, unknowing that Carrie was in the nearby bushes, once again trying to get a peek inside of his house.

"This looks so yummy," Cassie said as Mike set the take-out boxes on the coffee table. "A small feast."

Cassie retrieved her chopsticks as Mike opened the trays of food. "What would you like to try first?" he asked.

"I'm starved," she laughed. "I'll try anything... once..."

"I'll remember that later," he said as he joined her on the couch, giving her sexy wink.

Mike and Cassie enjoyed the Chinese entrees, never aware that they were being watched and scrutinized. After the meal, Mike was clearing away the mess. "How about a game of pool?" he asked Cassie.

"Sure, I know how to handle a big stick," she said saucily.

"Really now? You, Cassie Brady... the girl who grew up in the DiMera laboratory?"

She laughed at his description of her life. "Well, to be honest, I am still... you know... a virgin..."

Mike nearly dropped the trays of food he had been about to dispose of in the kitchen. "Seriously, Cass?"

"Yeah, I thought I better tell you that little piece of information. When I came to Salem, I was entirely innocent... then when I tried to 'get with someone,' I made a HUGE mistake."

"What kind of mistake?"

"I didn't realize I was related to more than half of the guys in Salem!" Cassie gasped. "It's so embarrassing!"

"You can tell me what happened," Mike urged as she followed him into the kitchen and he threw away their trash from their dinner.

"I met Lucas, my half-brother. I honestly had no clue we were related before I..."

"Before you what?"

"Offered myself to him," Cassie said. "Thank God Rex stopped me before it was too late."

"Dang. That had to have been awkward."

"I'll say. I haven't touched a guy since..." she stated. "Except you. I love touching you."

"I love touching you, too, Cass. There's gonna be a lot of touching... but let's play some pool first. Do I have to teach you?"

She shook her head. "I know how to play pool. I know how to do a LOT of things. I'm just a little foggy on the sex part... since I grew up in the DiMera lab and all."

Mike laughed. "Well, when the time is right, I'll show you all there is to know about sex. I am sure you'll be a fast learner."

Mike had no idea that his whole house was bugged. Carrie had snuck in when he'd been at the hospital, leaving surveillance devices in every room. She was not only watching his every move, but listening to it as well. When she heard Mike and Cassie's conversation, she was livid. "You're going to be sorry for this, Mike. VERY sorry," she said between clenched teeth.


End file.
